As will be appreciated by those to whom this specification is particularly addressed, corners, edges, etc. are particularly difficult to reach with conventional upright vacuum cleaners and with dusting and floor brushes and other conventional vacuum cleaner attachments. And special purpose attachments such as crevice tools are inconvenient to use and time consuming in applications such as the cleaning of the edges of a large room.